Rain
by TheHawksEyes
Summary: Riza Hawkeye like the rain. It was the only time she was able to complete his job and protect him properly.


In east city, when it rains, it really rains. Thunder and flooding are common in the rainy season as well as bad moods from all who hate the wet season, in particular one Roy Mustang.

In the heavy moisture rain presents, he is totally and utterly useless. His spark gloves don't work and even if they did, who ever heard of a fire in the pouring rain. And thus he leant heavily on his lieutenant and bodyguard Riza Hawkeye.

Riza Hawkeye didn't mind the rain. The rain was refreshing and necessary to surrounding eco-system. So when the inevitable rain came along she didn't bat and eyelid.

If Roy could of, he would have batted several eyelids then burnt them to a crisp. Instead he went around moaning and moping. "Damn you rain! You just have to rain on my parade. Hey," He stopped, "That phrase has rain in. Isn't that cool."

Hawkeye agreed, more to entertain him then because she thought it amusing, and wondered how a man with the mind of a child became the renowned "Flame Colonel". His happiness at the "coincidence" lasted a minute before he settled back into his dark mood again.

When his work was finally done, two hours after the rest of the group had gone; Roy looked into the corner to see Hawkeye still at her desk reading. He wasn't surprised however; as the lieutenant had been waiting for him since before the rainy period and she definitely wouldn't stop now.

"What are you reading?" He asked casually. She looked up, "City of the snakes. It's rather good. The author isn't usually an adult writer and it shows." She told him. He mentally put it on his list of thing to do, before a crack of light and a boom interrupted him.

He growled angrily and got his coat. Hawkeye followed his lead, calmer then her commanding officer.

As he looked at the door with reluctance, Hawkeye got her umbrella. Looking at the downpour she commented, "I'm glad I left Hayate at home today." Roy nodded absently. "Well, come on sir," She said. He blinked, steeled himself for the rain and stepped outside. The look of surprise at the rain not hitting him made Hawkeye want to laugh and she struggled to suppress it. "Oh… You've got an umbrella." Realisation dawned on his face and he smiled, causing Hawkeye to smile.

They walked through the empty streets silently. Hawkeye was tense, convinced that there was footsteps behind them. If she lived in central she might have thought it was Barry the chopper, but she didn't live in central, and Barry had been executed.

"Hawkeye," Whispered Roy, although the thundering rain covered up sound efficiently anyway, "I think-" He was interrupted by a gun shot that ruffled his hair. "He thinks. That's unexpected." A sly voice said from the rain.

Roy pushed Hawkeye behind him and put on his gloves, like usual completely forgetting the rain

As usual when the first click didn't work, he remembered. "Not so strong in the rain are you, Mustang" The man who had been tailing them chuckled. His accomplice swore, "He's got one of his bimbos with him. Womanizing bastard."

Hawkeye smiled. A devious smile with a glint in her eye that signalled they should run. Many military officers had got it after a cheap pickup line or a sneaky feel. Roy knew it well, although he had never been on the receiving end of it. It was the smile when someone insulted or underestimated her and she was about to prove them wrong, guns a' blazing.

But first she folded up her umbrella. It had cost a decent amount of money, for an umbrella, and she didn't want it to get damaged. "Hey, what are you doing?" The second man, the man who called her bimbo asked. She put her hand into her coat and pulled out her gun. The attackers started swearing. Two shots later they swore no more. They were too busy writhing in agony on the wet pavement.

She put up the umbrella again and walked to the colonel. "Damn I hate the rain!" He said.

Hawkeye refrained from disagreeing with him. He would only want to know why and she wasn't about to tell him. Riza Hawkeye like the rain. It was the only time she was able to complete his job and protect him properly.


End file.
